Sorpresas nunca esperadas
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Daniel tiene muchos problemas últimamente: su nueva y freak hermanastra, sus odiosos amigos, sus desatentos padres... Para colmo, en este día hubo una fuerte nevada y nadie fue a recogerlo al colegio. Pero luego de difíciles horas, al llegar a casa, se encontrará con varias sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el 2do fanfic sobre "La Huérfana" que he escribo. Al igual que el anterior, este trata sobre la pareja "Daniel-Esther". No he encontrado ningún fanfic en español sobre esta película, ni mucho menos sobre esta pareja; pero creo que tarde o temprano aparecerá algún otro gran fan como yo de esta película, interesado en explorar a los personajes. La película tiene personajes tan interesantes que me resultan muy inspiradores a la hora de realizar un relato psicológico **

***Aclaración: Esta historia se ubica (también) luego de la escena en que Daniel insulta a Esther en medio de la cena, (cuando las cosas ya estaban mal entre los hermanastros), pero antes de la escena en que ella mata a la Hermana Abigail; es decir, antes de que la familia Coleman empezara a sospechar que Esther era una asesina (cuando todo aún estaba relativamente normal). **

Eran las 13 hs. Daniel permaneció una hora en la escalerilla de la entrada del colegio, esperando a su madre, que debía recogerlo en el coche. Se había cansado de permanecer de pie esperando, y se sentó, pero ahora la humedad de la nieve en su pantalón, luego de estar treinta minutos sentado, comenzaba a irritarle. Hacía demasiado frío en ese mediodía. Miró a todas direcciones a su alrededor: no había ningún buen lugar donde sentarse sin tener que apartar molestas capas de nieve. También los muchos niños que entraban y salía despreocupadamente al establecimiento comenzaban a irritarle. Pero ahora era peor: los niños del turno mañana ya se habían ido por completo, y los niños del turno tarde hace tiempo ya que habían entrado al colegio y se encontraban calentitos en sus aulas. "¿Debo ir a la oficina del director?" pensó Daniel. "Nah! Pensarán que soy un niñito."

Daniel se sentía raro, pues nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo en el colegio ni nunca lo había odiado tanto como en ese día; el colegio, además de su casa del árbol, siempre había sido su territorio de diversión. Se encontraba allí a diario con su grupo de amigos, Trevor y S.: amigos divertidos, listos, valientes, populares… Y, cuando los tres estaban juntos, se sentían dueños del mundo. Daniel no era especialmente devoto al estudio ni mucho menos, pero lograba sobrellevar las clases, siempre que sus compinches estuvieran cerca, por supuesto. Tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar que en lo aburrido de las clases; siempre había fuera un plan de travesura, una pelea, alguien débil que se prestara a ser molestado, etc. Cuando él estaba con Trevor y S., todo el resto era menos estresante; podía olvidarse de las discusiones de sus padres por el dinero, por infidelidades pasadas, por los problemas de adicción pasados de su madre… Podía olvidarse también de las complicaciones a la hora de comunicarse con su hermanita Maxinne, que era sorda. Podía incluso olvidarse por completo de la hermana que perdió un año antes, antes de que ésta hubiera llegado a nacer siquiera. Y hasta podía, olvidarse de su nueva hermanastra, Esther; a quien sus padres habían adoptado hace un mes; a quien él, no lograba acostumbrarse, ni mucho menos.

Daniel no soportaba a Esther. Ella tenía su misma edad, pero él no lograba verla como a un semejante, aún cuando intentó que ella le agradara, en los primeros días en que ella llegó y se propuso mantenerse respetuoso y neutro ante aquella nueva hija de sus padres. Pero no había funcionado; ella era demasiado extraña, demasiado anticuada y aburrida para su gusto y el de sus amigos. Demasiado educada, pulcra, eficiente e inteligente como para perder el tiempo con vaguitos como él y sus amigos… Demasiado extranjera en todo sentido, para sentirla parte de la familia. ¿De dónde había venido ella? De un orfanato, sí. Pero, antes del orfanato, ¿de dónde? ¿De Rusia o Rumania? Daniel estaba seguro, según lo que oyó de sus padres, que ella venía de alguno de esos dos países, aunque él no sabía con exactitud de cual de esos dos se trataba, ni tenía pensado preguntárselo a nadie. Para colmo, ella era demasiado callada para llegar a saber algo de ella sin preguntárselo directamente. Daniel comenzaba a irritarse con el hecho de que Esther pareciera no molestarse en encajar en la familia ni mucho menos en la escuela, ¡siempre comportándose a su modo! Daniel estaba convencido: ella no era la niña inocente y modesta que todos creían ¡ella era absolutamente orgullosa y necia! "¡Ya no estás en tu freak-castillo de Transilvania!" pensaba Daniel constantemente, mordiéndose la lengua en lugar de decírselo a la cara en presencia de todos. Y lo más irritante de todo, era que toda la familia completa, como atontada por los "encantos" de Esther. intentaba amoldarse a los gustos, comentarios y carácter general de ella. "Lo que es peor: ella terminará dominándolos" pensaba Daniel con una mezcla de asco, temor, pero con una pizca de admiración. "Si siguen haciéndole caso, terminarán todos como una familia de freaks. Ustedes son patéticos." Le escribió secretamente en un papel a su hermanita sorda, Maxinne, en una tarde de reunión familiar en el living de la casa. Max sólo sonrió ampliamente, con su linda e inocente sonrisa de niña normal y feliz, y escondió la nota dentro de su cuaderno de dibujos, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto de degollamiento con su dedo índice atravesando su cuello. Daniel le sonrió, pues comprendió. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Max era tierna e inocente. Absolutamente diferente a Esther. "¡Por Dios! ¿Mis padres son tan ciegos que no ven la diferencia entre Max y Esther?" pensaba Daniel constantemente, preguntándose porqué les hacía falta tanto otra hija cuando ya tenían a Max. Era sorda, pero en el resto, ella era perfecta. Levantar la vista hacia Esther, verla tan espantosamente pulcra y sombría (horrenda perfección que contrastaba más cuando la veía junto a Maxinne, con su infantil frescura y pureza), le hacía crecer un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia sus padres, largamente anidado en su alma. "¿Nueva hermana? ¡No me jodan! Yo, definitivamente, no seré parte de esto" pensaba Daniel, sin importarle una mierda ya que aquella decisión lo convirtiera en el marginado de la familia.

Daniel, entonces, no preguntaría nada ni diría nada en alusión a Esther. Para él, ella sería un extraño, como una visita en el hogar, al menos hasta que ella se dignara a encajar. Y, si era posible, ni siquiera la miraría a los ojos. Sus padres le había reprochado su indiferencia y hasta su desprecio hacia su nueva hermana, pero si él no hacía nada, si lograba mantenerse neutral, sus padres no tendrían motivos para regañarlo respecto a Esther. Aunque, si se enteraran de que en la escuela no sólo la ignoraba cuando ella estaba en apuros o sola, o que fingía no tener la más mínima relación con ella, sino que hasta había participado en las burlas hacia ella, sus padres se pondrían furiosos.

Daniel tenía noción de los ojos acechantes, molestamente curiosos y hasta malévolos con que los demás niños del colegio miraban a la extranjera, tímida y solitaria Esther. En momentos así, su secreto enfado con sus padres se transformaba en admiración: ojalá las demás personas pudieran ser tan atentas, pacientes y caritativas como lo eran sus padres con ésta huérfana freak y orgullosa… Pero dejarse ablandar, pensaba Daniel, lo desviaba de sus intereses, juegos y travesuras. Estas cosas eran todo lo bueno que poseía en ese mundo hostil, complicado, egoísta. Él no tenía intenciones de salvar el mundo, como a veces parecían intentar hacer sus complicados y frustrados padres, él sólo se mantendría al margen, viviendo a su modo en la medida en que le resultara fácil y ventajoso… Afortunadamente, para eso tenía a sus amigos. Y por cierto, si ninguno de ellos encajaba con Esther, y hasta la marginaban, él no se molestaría en cambiar esa situación.

"¡Trevor!" gritó Daniel al ver a su amigo a lo lejos, al otro lado de la calle. "Pensé que se había ido ya a su casa, nos despedimos hace una hora. ¿Qué hace rondando por aquí?" Pensó Daniel, contento de todos modos de no hallarse solo. Ambos se reunieron en la vereda.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" se preguntaron los dos al unísono.

"Mi madre se está retrasando." Dijo Daniel.

"¿Está embarazada?" Dijo Trevor, con su habitual tono burlón.

"¡No! No…"

"¿Otra hermanita?" Le interrumpió Trevor. "Sí, comprendo: de seguro, ella quería otro bebé. Tu madre no ha tenido suerte. Una hija sorda. Luego adopta otra hija y resulta que ésta es una retrasada."

"Eres un estúpido…" dijo Daniel, intentando imitar aquella sonrisa despreocupada.

"Y encima, su único hijo varón es maricón"

"¿Maricón?" exclamó Daniel, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía y su mirada se agravaba.

"Bueno, no sé. Siempre pareces tan débil. El aguafiestas del grupo" respondió Trevor, con su permanente horrible sonrisa.

"Yo no soy así. ¡Deja de decir estupideces!" Exclamó Daniel, con su voz temblando por la ira.

"Bueno, ya. No te pongas así. Es una broma… una broma… ¿Ves que eres aguafiestas? " "¿Y qué andas haciendo aún por aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije: mi madre se está retrasando. Estoy esperando el coche." Dijo Daniel, desviando su frustrada mirada hacia el suelo. "¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?" exclamó, sin ninguna reserva, es más, como delatando a Trevor el no regresara a su casa después de la escuela, como es debido.

"Salí a comprar estos." Dijo Trevor, sin ningún problema, al tiempo que le mostraba, disimuladamente, un paquete de cigarrillos. "Y luego me voy con ellos." Añadió el chico, señalando a un par de tipos, de 17 años aparentemente, vestidos de negro, de aspecto nada confiable, que fumaban en la esquina y los miraban de rato en rato.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó D. en voz baja, levantando una ceja.

"Unos amigos" respondió Trevor, subiéndose el cierre de la campera hasta el mentón y disponiéndose ya a reanudar su marcha.

"¡Déjame ir con ustedes!" insistió D. de repente, dando un brinco.

"¿Para qué?" dijo Trevor, levantando una ceja.

"No tengo ganas de esperar más a mi mamá. Esto es un coñazo. Que se joda por dejarme." Dijo Daniel. "Me alegra haberte encontrado. Déjame ir contigo, no importa a dónde…"

"No. No quiero tener problemas con tu mamá."

"¡No me jodas, no hay problema!" respondió Daniel, soltando una carcajada.

"¡Que no!" replicó Trevor en tono enérgico, con una aterradora mirada que nunca antes había dirigido a Daniel. "¿Tienes miedo del roba-chicos? Quédate aquí a esperarla, ya va a llegar. ¡¿Ves que eres débil?!" al decir esto, la petrificante mirada de Trevor se transformó en una mirada burlona, confusa y odiosa.

Antes de que Daniel pudiera preguntarle si había estado bromeando, Trevor lo abandonó descaradamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, parado en la vereda.

"Hijo de puta. Es la última vez que te hablo." Pensaba Daniel, regresando a su lugar, en la escalerilla de la entrada del colegio.

Pasaron 20 minutos, minutos pesados, fríos, vacíos.

Daniel frotaba las sudorosas palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie del pantalón jean, sobre sus rodillas, nervioso. Recordaba una escena transcurrida en el día de ayer, en la escuela: Trevor, S. y él caminaban rumbo al aula de clases, atravesando los atestados pasillos. Esther venía a lo lejos, caminando a contramano de ellos, con su habitual andar tímido, con su vestido color pardo, con su moño en el pelo perfectamente peinado, y con sus libros fuertemente sujetados contra su pecho. "Parece una niña de esas antiguas y conservadoras escuelas de monjas" pensó Daniel. "Sólo aflójate un poco." Trevor, el más malévolo de sus dos amigos, pareció adivinar su pensamiento y dijo, con su habitual egoísmo: "Tus padres deben haberla sacado de un campamento para retrasados". S. se rió estrepitosamente, pero a Daniel, la broma, si es que era una broma, no le hizo gracia. Pero tampoco podía reprocharle nada a Trevor: él mismo había pensado que Esther se veía patética, sólo que no se había atrevido a decirlo. De nuevo Daniel se estaba sintiendo vulnerable ante sí mismo y débil ante Trevor, el más fuerte del grupo. Fue por ello que no dudó en golpear, con un veloz y casi imperceptible movimiento de la mano, los libros que sujetaba Esther, cuando ella pasó junto a él. Esther cayó al suelo, pues el golpe también llegó a su pequeño y frágil brazo, lo que hizo que ella, en un segundo, se asustara, se descontrolara y tropezara. "¡Cuidado!" le dijo Daniel a su hermana, en tono burlón. Trevor y S. estallaron en carcajadas. Daniel se sumó a las risas, mientras de tanto en tanto se giraba a mirar a su hermana, allí, arrodillada en el suelo, con sus libros desparramados, sola y abandonada. Su mirada, fija en la de Daniel, era sin embargo penetrante, intensa, y hasta fría. La sonrisa de Daniel se hacía realmente hipócrita e insostenible debido a su secreta creciente perturbación. "Se lo diré a papá y a mamá. No te salvarás de ésta." Supuso Daniel que ella intentaba decirle con sus azules y fríos ojos fijos, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de la consistencia de esa suposición.

"¿Lo hice bien?" "¿Lo hice bien?" "¿Estuve bien?" "¿Estuve bien?" "¿Estuve bien?" "Sí, estuve bien" "Estuve bien" "¡Estuve bien!" "¡Estuve bien!" "No… No estuve bien…" Pensaba Daniel, golpeándose la frente en sus rodillas, tironeando su cabello castaño claro con ambos puños y secándose los ojos que amenazaban con desbordarse sobre su jean. De repente, levantó su rostro, sorprendido.

"¡Esther!" dijo Daniel, ahogando una exclamación. Miró hacia todas direcciones, buscando a su hermanastra. ¿Por qué ella no estaba también allí, esperando a la madre? Ellos dos siempre regresaban juntos en el coche. Daniel se puso de pié y entró al colegio. "De seguro, ella es tan tímida que no se atreve a esperar a mamá sentada junto a mí" pensó, mientras buscaba en silencio a Esther en la oficina del director, el su aula, en el baño de niñas, el los pasillos y afuera, a los alrededores.

"Soy un estúpido" pensó Daniel "¿Tímida, Ella?" "De seguro esto es una venganza de ella. Ha de haberse ido ya con mi mamá, y yo no lo he notado. ´Daniel se irá a casa de un amigo. Me dijo que te visara.´ Ella pudo haberle dicho eso a mamá." "¡Maldita freak!"

Tomó su mochila del suelo, se la colocó, se puso los guantes y tomó un autobús a la casa, echando pestes al mundo. Aún cuando bajara del autobús, tendría que atravesar muchísimos árboles y caminar un gran trecho sobre la nieve hasta llegar a la casa.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel, exhausto, hizo una pausa en su marcha de regreso a casa, y se dejó caer en la nieve, sentado en el suelo. Rodeó con un brazo la roca que tenía al lado y reposó la cabeza en ella. Cerró los ojos. Sólo faltaba un pequeño trecho, no más de 40 metros, y ya se encontraría con los pies en la entrada de su casa. Decidió acallar su mente durante unos instantes, pero el rugido de su estómago le irritó, pues interrumpía su intento de paz. Tenía mucha hambre, pues habían transcurrido más de tres horas desde que había salido del colegio, y no había comido más que un sándwich en el recreo, en la mañana. Había esperado a su madre fuera del colegio durante dos horas, y ella nunca había ido por él; tuvo entonces que regresar por su cuenta, lo cual era dificultoso en pleno invierno en Canadá, y más dificultoso aún teniendo su casa tan apartada de la ciudad, y rodeada de frondosos árboles… Pero ahora, luego de una larga caminata por el bosque nevado, a escasos pasos de su casa, ya no le importó detenerse en el camino congelado. Tenía un mal presentimiento… más precisamente, tenía la certeza de que se desataría un conflicto ni bien llegara a casa: él le reprocharía a sus padres el haberlo abandonado en ese frío día. Sí, ellos no se salvarían de este nuevo descuido hacia su hijo. Hace tiempo venía soportando la indiferencia de sus padres, y ésta era una perfecta ocasión para hacérselos saber…

Daniel, aún en el suelo, extrañamente reconfortado con el fulgor helado de la nieve a su alrededor humedeciendo su jean, rodeó con ambos brazos la roca en la que se sostenía. Reposó su vista en los cientos de árboles congelados que rodeaban su casa; ese bosque siempre había sido su único lugar de paz y libertad. Sí, ése era su lugar, no como en la escuela, donde los estudios lo agobiaban, donde la avalancha de alumnos le era indiferente, y donde siempre había debido depender de la amistad del cretino de Trevor para sentirse fuerte, resuelto, para sentirse "alguien"…

Levantó levemente su vista hacia su casa del árbol, a lo lejos. Su refugio. Su castillo. Se puso de pie de un salto, tentado por penetrar en la calidez de aquellas estrechas paredes. Corrió hasta aquél árbol, uno de los más altos del bosque, subió apresuradamente la escalerilla de madera, pero se detuvo al llegar al balconcillo: lo había olvidado; su casita estaba clausurada. Su padre había reforzado el cerrojo con un juego de cerraduras nuevo, y había guardado la llave, seguramente en alguna de sus cajas fuertes de su estudio, en el sótano de la casa. Daniel sabía que no tenía acceso a la llave, de ninguna manera; tampoco la reconocería si la tuviera ante sus ojos, pues nunca la había visto: era un juego de llaves nuevo, comprado especialmente para la ocasión. John se había molestado con su hijo por haber hecho un comentario burlón y despectivo a su hermana Esther, en medio de la cena. "Podrás entrar cuando te disculpes." Fue lo último que le dijo su padre, días atrás. Si bien estaba molesto, sus palabras fueron amables. Oh, sí, John era un buen tipo, un padre muy jovial, de esos tan divertidos y graciosos que a menudo la esposa debía regañarlo como a un niño al que se le pide que se comporte y se ponga serio. Pero John cambiaba y se volvía realmente responsable, intachable y serio cuando se trataba de su flamante nueva hija adoptiva. "Esther. Siempre Esther."

"Esa niña. Es sólo una niña. Parece un monstruo… ¡Pretende parecerlo! pero no es más que una niña."

Y encima, ahora, estaba absteniéndose de entrar a su casa, aún con hambre, frío y cansado, debido a Esther: iba a armar una discusión para quejarse de Esther, pero en realidad, él no quería discutir con sus padres, y menos por algo tan tonto como un retraso a la hora de recogerlo. Él podía regresar a casa por su cuenta, si era necesario; él podía estaba acostumbrado al frío, al bosque y a la soledad. Él podía desligarse del estúpido y egoísta de Trevor. Y él podría enfrentar a su odiosa nueva hermanastra, sin meter a sus padres en medio.

Posó la palma de su mano en la pared de su casa del árbol, como para establecer conexión con su recinto sagrado, y juró que se volvería fuerte e independiente. "Antes de que logre volver a entrar aquí –dijo en voz alta- me habré vuelto fuerte." Estaba resuelto: él volvería a tener acceso a su refugio, no mediante súplicas al padre ni mucho menos mediante disculpas a Esther, ¡nada de eso!, sino mediante su propia inteligencia; él se ganaría el respeto de los mayores, pero sin volverse un muchachito remilgado, sino siendo fiel a sí mismo, a su naturaleza ambiciosa, egoísta. Ya se imaginaba el momento: él retornaría a su refugio, y el Daniel atrapado allí se vería liberado, y se encontraría con un Daniel fuerte, audaz. Él sería su propio héroe.

"Qué ciego he sido conmigo mismo" se dijo mientras bajaba la escalerilla de la casa del árbol. Se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo, a 4 metros de distancia de él. Se desprendió de la escalera y se arrojó sin dudarlo. La caída fue dolorosa, pero fue sólo una breve parálisis de sus piernas y brazos, un intenso pero fugaz cosquilleo en sus músculos. Pero esto no era nada; sabía que, para ser el hombre nuevo, tendría que aprender confrontar mucho más dolor de ahora en adelante. Con renovado entusiasmo, recogió su mochila con una mano y corrió por fin hacia su casa, irrumpiendo en ella con resolución y fría despreocupación.

-.-.-.-

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró estrepitosamente. Esther, que se encontraba agachada en el living, ocultando unas cosas bajo el sillón, se incorporó apresuradamente y se encontró, de repente, con un Daniel radiante. Su piel estaba pálida y se percibían en su cabello algunos copos de nieve, así como en las rodillas de su pantalón. Su nariz estaba enrojecida, también por la helada, pero especialmente sonrojadas se encontraban sus mejillas, acentuadas por su amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que perduró aún cuando vio a su hermana, en el living. E. se sintió cautivada por aquél bello rostro sonriente que la miraba de frente; pero el embelesamiento de E. se desvaneció tan rápido como su conciencia hubo ganado terreno. "Ha de haber venido acordándose de algún chiste. Tal ves alguno de esos sucios comentarios de sus estúpidos amigos…" pensó Esther, retomando la frialdad y conciencia que tan urgentemente precisaba a causa de esa interrupción inesperada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya me daban por perdido?" dijo Daniel irónicamente.

"Tienes suerte de que mamá ni papá no estén en casa. Se enojarían si supieran a qué horas regresas del colegio". Dijo E., volviendo en sí. "Pero yo soy buena y no me importaría guardar el secreto."

"Gracias." Dijo Daniel, con su sonrisa que ya no eran tan radiante, sino irónica. "Pero no será necesario: fueron ellos los que me dejaron solo en la entrada del colegio. Nadie fue a recogerme. Y, por cierto ¿cómo has llegado tú?"

"Yo… Yo… Mi maestra no vino hoy, y mamá me trajo de regreso inmediatamente, en la mañana." Decía Esther, tímidamente, pero Daniel ni la miraba, sólo se ocupaba de quitarse la chaqueta y tomar algo de la heladera. "Oí a mamá decir algo como que tú seguramente irías a casa de Trevor o S., por lo que no sería necesario ir a recogerte."

"Ah, qué bien. Ahora resulta que tú no tienes clases, e inmediatamente mamá cancela el ir a recogerme al colegio. Eso nunca había sucedido antes de que tú llegaras. Pero bueno, no sabía que tú valías por nosotros dos." Replicó Daniel, mirándola fijamente, desafiantemente mientras no paraba de masticar un sándwich.

"No me culpes a mí, yo no sé nada. ¿Estás…? ¿Estás celoso?" dijo Esther, con un tono tan lastimero e inocente que habría conmovido a cualquiera.

"Nah." Dijo Daniel, tranquilamente. Tomó un largo trago de jugo de la jarra. "Eso se terminó" añadió, como hablando para sí mismo. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera.

"¿A-A dónde vas?" preguntó Esther.

"Al baño, y luego a mi cama. ¿Por?"

"No, nada." Dijo Esther, desviando la mirada, y acomodándose nerviosamente el vestido y el moño de su cabello. Daniel se percató del nerviosismo extraño de Esther en esa ocasión, al tiempo en que parecía muy preocupada de que él la viera despeinada y con el vestido arrugado. Él levantó una ceja y dijo, pensando en voz alta:

"Es un día extraño hoy"

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo ella, asombrada de que Daniel le hiciera un comentario. Rápidamente sonrió y aprovechó la ocasión. "Para mí también viene siendo un día extraño: mi maestra no fue a la escuela. Fue bueno tener un día libre, pero fue extraño e inesperado, así que no supe qué hacer en mi tiempo libre." dijo Esther. Pero a Daniel no le interesaba entablar conversación con ella.

"Por cierto" dijo él, cambiando de tema. "La casa está tan vacía…"

"La abuela está en su casa; vendrá mañana, creo." Dijo ella, pensativa. "Y Max… Max está con papá y mamá."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde están todos ellos?"

"Te contaré un secreto: fueron a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños." Dijo Esther, acercándose a él y hablándole en voz baja, emocionada de compartir un secreto con él; algo nuevo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Daniel seriamente, levantando una ceja, bajándola y levantando la otra.

"Tu cumpleaños." Repitió Esther, repentinamente alarmada. "¿No es mañana?"

"Sí, pero. ¿Un regalo para mí? Esto es raro. Además, papá y mamá estaba molestos conmigo por haberte llamado "retrasada" dijo Daniel, poniendo un descarado énfasis en "retrasada".

"Te contaré otro secreto." Dijo Esther, acercándose más a su hermano y poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios. "Mamá y papá te han notado algo retraído de la familia últimamente, y creo que quieren compensarte. ¿No me crees? ¡Vamos! Tú eres un miembro importante de la familia: el único hijo varón. No iban a olvidarse de ti a causa mía"

Daniel no supo que responder. Esther le sonreía tan tiernamente, y le decía aquello con tanto ánimo y estoicismo, que por momentos creía comprender la supuesta inocencia de Esther, a la que todos los adultos hacían tanta alusión.

"Hoy estoy madurando muy rápido" pensó Daniel.

"Bien… Supongo." Dijo por fin él, sin poder contener una media sonrisa.

Esther, a su vez, le sonrió amplia y tiernamente.

"O-Oye, dime, ¿Puedes ver si aún tengo manchada la cara?" dijo ella simplemente, de repente.

"¿Que-Qué?" dijo él, parpadeando varias veces.

"He estado haciendo una pintura durante toda la mañana." Dijo ella. "Y creo que me he salpicado la cara con témpera. Ha, siempre me sucede; como si fuera una niña de jardín de infantes ¡no tengo remedio!" Dijo ella, riendo.

"Ah… Eh… Pues sí, tienes algo de rojo en la frente. Y en la mejilla." Dijo él, sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada. Esther se limpió la cara infantilmente con la manga de su blusa, dio unos pasos atrás apresuradamente y le sonrió con un gesto en su cara un tanto diferente, menos infantil que su falsa sonrisa habitual:

"Gracias Daniel. Voy a limpiarme inmediatamente." Dijo ella, con una voz suave y femenina.

"A mí me da igual." Dijo Daniel, sin mirarla. Acto seguido, subió aceleradamente las escaleras.

Esther, al quedar sola en la cocina, sonrió satisfactoriamente al Cielo y corrió al living a sacar los trapos manchados de rojo que había ocultado bajo el sillón, momentos antes de que Daniel llegara, y los escondió provisoriamente en el armario de las escobas y aspiradoras, donde el chico nunca las encontraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de haber pasado toda esa fría tarde de invierno a la intemperie, Daniel se acostó a dormir la siesta en su habitación. Cuando despertó, a las 7 de la tarde, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Daniel observó la nevada que caía a través de su ventana abierta, desde su cama. Sin levantarse, paseó la mirada en torno a la habitación. Había mucho silencio: realmente era un día extraño el de hoy. Pero también, había mucha tranquilidad.

Vio, de repente, a Esther. pasar por el pasillo, a través de la puerta totalmente abierta de su habitación, pero ella había muy pasado fugazmente. Daniel se quedó con la vista perdida en la puerta abierta. De repente, Esther regresó del lugar al que se dirigía, retrocediendo unos pasos, y se detuvo frente a la puerta, mirando a su hermano. Daniel apartó tímidamente la mirada, hundiendo la nariz en la almohada.

"Mamá llamó…" anunció ella.

"¿Qué? ¿No han regresado aún?" exclamó él, incorporándose en la cama.

"No. Mamá llamó, y dijo que la tormenta de nieve les estaba dificultando el tránsito. Dijeron que si la tormenta empeoraba, irían para la casa de la abuela, que les quedaba cerca."

"¿Qué? ¿Y piensan dejarnos solos aquí?" protestó él.

"No estamos en condición de quejarnos." Replicó ella, en tono serio y autoritario, pero también preocupado. "Es más difícil para ellos. Nosotros estamos seguros aquí."

Daniel calló y desvió su rostro enfurruñado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes valerte por ti mismo por un solo día?" dijo ella, en tono divertido.

"Claro que sí" exclamó él, enojado. No le gustaba para nada ese tono alegre de ella; significara lo que significara. "Para tu información, puedo hacer lo que sea por mí mismo en cualquier momento." Añadió él, bajando la voz y desviando la mirada.

"¿Hasta podrías preparar la cena?" preguntó ella, divertida.

"P-por supuesto…" dijo él, confuso y molesto.

"Qué bien. Pero yo me he adelantado. Ya he preparado la cena." Dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente y acariciando el marco de la puerta. Acto seguido, siguió su camino.

Al quedar solo, Daniel agarró su flequillo con ambos puños y lo tironeó hacia abajo, ocultando su rostro, como temiendo que el otro Daniel se escapara de la casa del árbol, llegara y lo descubriera simpatizando con su enemiga y hasta patéticamente sonrojado frente a ella.

Para despabilarse de su confusión y hasta locos pensamientos y sensaciones (seguramente causados por la somnolencia, pensó él), corrió al baño y se mojó frenéticamente la cara con ambas manos. Pero no era suficiente, así que se metió a la ducha.

"¡Daniel, la cena ya está lista!" llamó Esther desde abajo, alegremente, con esa voz femenina y melodiosa, más bella y madura que la de otras niñas de su edad. Esa voz, a Daniel, le irritaba particularmente. Ya había tenido que soportarla numerosas veces, cuando ella se bañaba y cantaba en la ducha. Jamás faltaba el canto en su ducha. ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¿Por qué mamá le permitía eso? Era odioso. Era como el canto de una sirena: odiosamente atrapante.

"¿Qué le pasa? Estaba seguro de qué sólo era amable conmigo frente a mis padres. ¿Qué le ha dado de repente?" pensó él. "O, quizás, yo siempre lo he malinterpretado…"

"¡Daniel!"

Daniel volvió a ocultar su rostro en sus manos, aún bajo la ducha. "Cállate. Cállate."

Por un momento, deseó tenerla frente a él y estrangularla, o torturarla o simplemente taparle la boca con sus propias manos. La imaginó allí, en esa ducha, parada frente a él, sin mirarlo, con sus ojos cerrados y cantando indiferentemente del resto. Daniel vio una toalla colgada en la pared. Sí, estaría bien ponerle eso de mordaza. Sí, amordazarla, callarla, dominarla… ; todo eso sonaba estupendo. Daniel sonrió orgullosamente ante su fantasía, aunque su sonrisa triunfal no duró mucho; el tener a Esther callada le calmaba su mente pero desviaba sus ojos hacia otras partes de su cuerpo además de su boca. Imaginó la ducha en la que él se encontraba, mojando al mismo tiempo y frente a él el cuerpo desnudo, pálido y menudo de ella. Imaginó una gotita recorriendo un largo camino desde su cuello, deslizándose por entre sus pechos leves y escurriéndose en su ombligo. Era pura imaginación, pues en realidad no tenía idea de cómo se vería ella en la ducha, aunque no había mucho qué imaginar; tenía ella un cuerpo tan insignificante de niña, nada llamativo además de una insinuación de pequeños pechos que Daniel había notado en varias ocasiones, aún cuando ella jamás variaba su vestimenta; siempre cubierta por sus largos vestidos rusos que no dejaban ver ni siquiera su cuello…

"¿Pero, a mí qué me importa todo eso?" Tenía hambre, así que salió de la ducha.

-.-.-.-

"No pienses, ni hables. No la mires." Pensaba Daniel. Tenía una apetitosa cena preparada a la mesa, caliente y que olía muy bien y perfumaba dulcemente toda la cocina y hasta la escalera y los pasillos: unas carnes, un puré de papas y calabazas y choclo; una cena que hacía su madre muy habitualmente, y sin embargo no podía cansarse de ella y que siempre resultaba muy apetitosa, sobre todo en invierno. Pero nada venía siendo normal en este día; y si bien este día venía teniendo sus cosas agradables (su independencia de Trevor, la casa sola sin padres, una rica cena…) también estaba el lado complicado y alarmante de las cosas. En este caso, no era su madre amorosa quien le preparó la cena y lo aguardaba en la mesa, sino Esther. Para colmo, su extraña nueva hermanastra estaba elegantemente peinada y vestida de modo muy llamativo… Y no sería loco suponer que ella se había acicalado así para impresionarlo, pues nadie más que ellos se encontraba en esa casa… Llevaba ella un vestido nuevo que Daniel nunca le había visto puesto desde que ella llegó a la casa; un vestido similar a sus habituales vestidos rusos, anticuados y ridículos, pero este era un tanto menos infantil, era completamente negro y con brillosas lentejuelas negras. La parte del pecho parecía ser una camiseta muy fina y ajustada. Parecía ser un vestido de gala de invierno, aunque estaba seguro de que ella no se moría de frío sólo gracias a la mucha leña que había encendido. "Ok, es sólo un vestido. Se hace cargo de la casa un día, y de seguro ya se cree la princesa de la casa. Freak. ¿A mí qué me importa?" Pensó él, intentando mostrarse indiferente, aunque estaba también su extraña sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Daniel corrió la silla lentamente, se sentó a la mesa y tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo; todo cuidadosamente y manteniendo la calma y la mirada baja en la medida en que le era posible.

"¿Tú lo preparaste todo?" preguntó antes de probar el primer bocado. Sabía él que era una pregunta obvia, pero tratándose de Esther, le parecía mejor resguardarse de cada cosa.

"Mas o menos" dijo ella, contenta de que él comenzara la conversación en la mesa. "Mamá siempre deja en la heladera algo preparado a medias, por si acaso."

"Ahh." Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. No conocía aquella costumbre de su madre, y no tenía nada con qué rechazar a Esther, como ya tenía firmemente planeado; Esther, en el breve tiempo que llevaba en la familia, parecía realmente haberse ocupado de pasar tiempo con los padres, de observarlos y conocerlos, cosa a la que él, Daniel, jamás se asomaba, y no pasaba más tiempo con su padre del que compartían a veces jugando videojuegos, ni pasaba más tiempo con la madre del que compartían en coche cuando ella lo llevaba o traía del colegio. Fuera de eso, su tiempo sólo se dividía en Trevor, S., videojuegos, y la casita del árbol… ¿Venía siendo muy infantil?

En todo esto pensaba Daniel mientras probaba cuidadosamente la cena al mismo tiempo en que debía soportar la posible permanente observación de Esther sentada frente a él. Sí: su ansiada nueva feliz vida de audacia e independencia comenzaba con duras pruebas.

La cena parecía estar limpia, y no estaba nada mal; realmente parecía preparada por mamá; sólo que necesitaba la sal; le gustaba salar mucho su puré de calabazas. Levantó la vista levemente, buscando el salero en la mesa, pero había demasiadas cosas allí, y no lograría hallarlo mientras mantuviera la cabeza tan agachada. Entonces Esther, notando su deseo, le extendió servicialmente el salero. Daniel, al notarlo, no tuvo más opción que erguirse, tomarlo, mirarla y agradecerle… Fue un fugaz y neutral "gracias", al que ella respondió con una amplia y ambigua sonrisa.

"Sólo te faltó poner velas." Comentó él, en tono irónico.

Esther abrió enormemente los ojos y se llevó su pequeña y linda mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación.

"¡Tienes razón! Regreso en un momento." Dijo ella. Acto seguido, dejó la servilleta en la silla y se apresuró a buscar unas velas en unos cajones de un mostrador.

Daniel golpeó la frente contra la mesa y suspiró, frustrado. Luego apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mesa, reposó la cabeza en esa mano y continuó comiendo con la mano derecha.

Esther regresó a la mesa con dos veleros encendidos, y los colocó entusiasmadamente en el centro, uno cerca de Daniel y otro cerca de ella. Miró a Daniel, que comía con los hombros caídos; indiferente y hasta desafiante ante la elegancia que lo rodeaba y que ella se esforzaba por mantener.

"Ahora sí: esto parece un castillo embrujado de Transilvania." Dijo él, simplemente.

Ella se sentó nuevamente, le sonrió y le dijo:

"Eres un rapaz recalcitrante"

Él levantó la cabeza de repente y la miró inquisitivamente.

"Y tú eres un monstruo" murmuró él, con voz venenosa.

Ella, con su permanente sonrisa, le respondió con un guiño del ojo. Él fingió no haberlo notado y bajó la vista, ocultando un poco su rostro en la mano en la que reposaba su cabeza.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella, al ver que él se levantaba lentamente.

"A buscar algo de beber." Dijo él.

"Ya te he servido. Ni siquiera has probado." Dijo ella, señalando a las copas servidas a un lado de su plato; elegantes copas que, por cierto, Kate, la madre sólo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, y que ahora Daniel miraba disimuladamente desde lejos, con ojos de desconfianza.

"No le puse veneno." Aclaró ella.

"No es eso. No quiero agua. ¿No había nada más? ¿Ni jugo?" dijo él, seriamente. Esther se echó a reír. "¿De qué te ríes?" dijo él, poniéndose más serio, si cabía.

"Nada, perdón. No es agua. Prueba." Dijo ella, alegremente. Acto seguido, tomó ella un buen trago de su copa contenedora de un líquido totalmente transparente e incoloro. Daniel, sin apartar los ojos de ella, tomó lentamente la copa que se encontraba servida a un lado de su plato, la olió levemente y probó.

"¿Es…?" dijo él, suavemente, pero sus palabras se interrumpieron pues tomó aire para refrescar su garganta.

"Es Vodka, sí." Dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Te gusta?"

Daniel seguía probando de aquella agradable bebida, pero dejó la copa en la mesa inmediatamente después de la pregunta de Esther; no iba a darle gusto, claro que no.

"Mamá se va a enterar." Dijo él, algo confundido.

"La botella ya estaba abierta. He servido sólo una cuarta parte. Y si mamá nota que falta, no sospecharía de nosotros, sino de papá, lo cual no le molestaría en absoluto. ¡Claro que no se va a enterar!" dijo ella, inmutable en su entusiasmo. Daniel se sentía falso al intentar mostrarse escrupuloso ante algo tan insignificante, más aún cuando ser escrupuloso nunca había sido parte de su carácter. Volvió a sentarse para terminar su cena y dijo, en voz baja y sin mirarla:

"Encima de rara, alcohólica."

Esther no respondió. Luego de decir esto, Daniel miró disimuladamente a su hermana, para ver su reacción, temiendo en una parte de su ser el haberla ofendido. Pero ella no se veía ofendida, sino alegremente pensativa.

"Pero es agradable en invierno. No lo puedes negar." Dijo ella.

"¿Tomas vodka habitualmente en invierno?" preguntó él, sin responderle.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo ella, riendo, pero Daniel no le prestaba atención ni cuando respondía ella a una pregunta que él mismo le había formulado.

"El vodka…" dijo ella, con una voz de deleite y alzando su copa. "…O cualquier otra buena bebida, debe utilizarse sólo en ocasiones especiales. Debe ser sólo una guarnición, un detalle decorativo de una escena perfecta… Como esta" Al concluir de decir esto, observó que Daniel se incomodaba, por lo que rápidamente añadió y cambiando totalmente su tono: "Y no: no bebo, ni pienso hacerlo cuando sea mayor. ¿Qué pasaría si me vuelvo alcohólica? ¡Qué miedo!" concluyó ella, con voz seria pero con una expresión tan inocente de niña frágil, que Daniel sintió un íntimo y fugaz arrebato de ternura.

"A los pobres adultos que sufren de ese trastorno hay que acompañarlos; no despreciarlos." Continuó Esther, con un tono más serio, y hasta con una voz aparentemente más adulta. "Somos afortunados de que a nosotros, los niños, no se nos permita comprar bebida; los adultos son los que, a veces, estás más solos, abandonados y expuestos a los peligros de la soledad; que es grave en cualquier edad."

Daniel no respondió. No comprendía el por qué de ese cambio brusco, de deleite a seriedad, de infantilidad a madurez, en el tono de voz de ella. ¿Era él demasiado tonto y se inquietaba por cosas simples, o era ella, esa niña, realmente, realmente una manipuladora? Daniel no hizo ningún gesto. Realmente no tenía nada que acotarle a esa niña seria y hasta admirablemente atenta.

"Sí… He notado que los adultos se ven más tristes que contentos cuando beben demasiado." Dijo él, simplemente, sin dar más detalles ni revelar ninguna emoción.

Esther sabía que él se refería a Kate, su madre, pero fingió no saber nada al respecto y, por un momento desde hace mucho tiempo, decidió permanecer reservada… Aunque le estaba resultando difícil, pues la escena, la calefacción, la cena, el vodka y el acompañante se veían demasiado tentadores como para mantenerse indiferente, a la par del acompañante… Pero Esther había aprendido exquisitos modales y tenía experiencia desde hace años, por lo que sabía que convenía amoldarse al estado de ánimo del acompañante especial…

El resto de la cena trascurrió en silencio; con una perfecta calma y comodidad de Esther, y con un extraño silencio y quietud de Daniel. Daniel tragó su cena lo más rápidamente que le fue posible, al mismo tiempo en que debió hacerlo dando una imagen de despreocupación ante Esther.

"De seguro esperas que te felicite por la cena, tu peinado y tu vestidito. Sueñas." Pensó Daniel, pero él tenía modales y, aunque fuera tentador, no se permitiría decirle semejante cosa a su loca hermana después de que le hubiera preparado una buena cena.

"Gracias" murmuró él al ponerse de pie, y se dirigió a la escalera que conducía al pasillo y a su habitación. Esther, aún sentada a la mesa y con el tenedor en la boca, no apartaba su mirada de él, esperando algo que probablemente sucedería, que sucedió:

Daniel no se fue así como así.

Se detuvo al poner un pie en el primer escalón, con la mano ya posada en el pasamano.

"¿Estás segura de que papá y mamá no regresarán hoy?" preguntó, girando su cabeza a medias y mirando a las patas de la mesa.

"Eso dijeron cuando llamaron hoy en la tarde; que si la nevada empeoraba, irían a casa de la abuela. Tú ya vez, ha empeorado bastante feo. También dijeron que, en caso de decidirse a venir de todos modos, nos volverían a llamar para confirmar. Estemos atentos a una nueva llamada, por las dudas."

Daniel asintió y preguntó, sin mirarla a los ojos:

"¿Quieres que lave los platos?"

"¿Tú quieres hacerlo?" preguntó ella, intentando ocultar su grata sorpresa.

"No, pero ya que tú cocinaste, creo que me corresponde hacerlo." Dijo él.

"Lo haré yo, y no le diré nada a mamá para que me dé todo el crédito… ¡Con una condición!" Propuso ella, velozmente.

"¿Cuál?" dijo él, con un tono leve de fastidio.

"Dime qué opinas de mi vestido." Dijo ella, humildemente, dulcemente.

"No sé nada sobre vestidos." Dijo él, amagando retirarse de allí de una vez.

"Tú sabes a qué me refiero." Dijo ella, seriamente. "Mírame." Ordenó con autoridad, pero también con amabilidad.

Daniel, sin soltar el pasamano, sin apartar su pie del primer escalón, giró su cabeza dificultosamente, como si fuese un robot con la cabeza oxidada.

Esther ya se había puesto de pié, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados, a fin de despejar bien su figura.

"Sólo dime qué opinas." Dijo ella en tono divertido, jovial… pero también suplicante.

Daniel la miró fugazmente de pies a cabeza. Recién en ese instante se percató de que su vestido le llegaba justo antes de las rodillas, que mostraba sus blancas piernas, sin medias, y de que llevaba unos elegantes zapatos con tacos, parecidos a los de una mujer adulta. Si no se tratara de Esther precisamente, aquella hermanastra desconocida y tétrica, Daniel le hubiera dicho con gusto que se veía hermosa, o que, al menos, de seguro sería muy hermosa cuando creciera. Apartó la mirada de sus delicadas piernas. Subió: El escote no era muy impresionante, pero era mucho más abierto que el de sus vestidos habituales, y dejaba ver más de su pálida piel. Luego de esta breve observación, posó dificultosamente la mirada en sus ojos.

"Estás bien, supongo." dijo él, tímida y seriamente.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Pero…" continuó él. "Pero creo que ése es un vestido exagerado para estar sólo en casa. Para alguien de tu edad."

"¿Tú crees?" dijo ella, sorprendida de que él le dirigiera tantas palabras.

Pero Daniel no dijo nada más, y subió las escaleras presurosamente hacia su habitación, tan presurosamente que resbaló levemente en los últimos escalones. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero no cayó; Daniel era un chico ágil, aún con la confusión en su alma y el mareo en su cabeza. Se incorporó rápidamente, temiendo que Esther notara desde abajo su leve tropiezo. Aunque Esther no lo vio.

Sólo lo oyó.

Ella sonrió mientras levantaba la mesa. Sabía que _todo_ estaba surtiendo efecto.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de la cena, Daniel, en su habitación, jugó un juego de roll en su computadora. Era infaliblemente entretenido, aunque deseaba tener instalado internet en su computadora. Sólo había internet en la computadora de su madre, y ella sólo le permitía usarlo en caso de precisar información para tareas escolares. Pero internet en su cuarto… eso aún no, no al menos hasta que tuviera 13 años. Por el porno y etc…

No duró más de media hora frente a la pantalla; se sentía mareado, y hasta aún con sueño, pesar de que había dormido un par de horas en la tarde. Como fuera, Daniel quería que ese extraño día acabara de una vez, por lo que, cansado y confundido, se dejó caer en su cama, aún con las zapatillas puestas. Dormitó unos instantes, hasta que diez minutos después, a las 22:10 horas, Esther irrumpió en su habitación, y lo llamó sacudiéndole desesperada e infantilmente el hombro.

"Es mamá, al teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo." Dijo ella, entregándole el teléfono inalámbrico. Daniel, desde su cama, lo tomó aún con los ojos cerrados, y se lo llevó a un lado de la oreja, sin lograr despabilarse de su somnolencia.

Silencio. Kate no hablaba. Seguramente, la tormenta dificultaba la señal de comunicación. Daniel entonces se incorporó en la cama y dijo:

"Aquí estoy, mamá. Dime"

Silencio. Daniel miró a Esther, para transmitirle su preocupación, pero pareció que ella malinterpretó esa mirada, y se fue inmediatamente de la habitación, dejándolo hablar tranquilo. Daniel se quedó con la mirad fija en su hermana de espaldas hasta que se fue, pero no se atrevía a llamarla. También se quedó pensativo, durante unos fugaces segundos, ante el hecho de verla aún con su vestido corto de gala… Pero debía atender a su madre.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí?" dijo él, pero la llamada se había cortado. "Maldita tormenta" pensó él. No se acordaba el número de teléfono celular de su madre, pero lo encontró en la pantalla del teléfono inalámbrico: llamada perdida: Kate devolver llamada. Llamando…

Silencio. Espera. Y Kate atendió al fin, aunque la señal era pésima.

"¿Daniel? ¡Daniel!"

"Sí, mamá… Aquí estoy." Dijo él, sonriendo. "Tranquila"

"¿Daniel...?"

"¿Mamá, eres tú?"

"¡Claro que sí? ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso sueno como tu padre?"

"No. Suenas más joven, parece la voz de la prima Amy."

"Soy yo, hijo. ¿No estrás ebrio?" dijo Kate, en tono falsamente serio.

"Ehm… Quizás…" dijo él, aguantándose la risa y aguantándose decirle "sí, creo que estoy ebrio."

"Mamá, hoy no fuiste a recogerme al colegio" dijo él, cambiando de tema. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de reprocharle aquello tan insignificante.

"Hoy no podremos volver a casa. Iremos a casa de tu abuela. Ni siquiera allí logramos llegar aún, el auto se atascó en la nieve, pero la policía nos está ayudando…Lo siento tanto… Fue un día difícil… Lamento todo… Sucedió que…" pero Daniel no lograba comprender las explicaciones de su madre; había demasiada interferencia, al tiempo que la voz se oía muy baja y lejana. Seguramente, pensó él, aún se encontraban en el auto.

"No te preocupes, mamá. Está bien." Le interrumpió él, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

"¿Has cenado ya?" dijo ella, preocupada.

"Sí, mamá. Estoy lleno. No te preocupes por eso"

"¿Qué cenaste? Debes estar hambriento, realmente lamento no poder llegar…"

Daniel suspiró.

"Mamá, Esther preparó la cena. La cena precocinada que tú dejaste en la heladera. Estuvo delicioso, y estoy satisfecho. Así que no te preocupes."

"¿Qué cena precocinada? Yo no dejé absolutamente nada."

Daniel se sonrojó inmediatamente al oír esto. ¿Entonces Esther preparó sola toda aquella cena par él?

"¿Daniel?"

"Aquí estoy, mamá. Esther hizo carne y puré. Parece que sabe cocinar."

"¿Esther? Oh, sí." Dijo Kate, riendo con su habitual risa jovial. "Sabe cocinar; siempre me ayuda a preparar la cena… ¡Me alivia tanto que ella esté ahí para cuidarte!" exclamó ella, exagerando un poco el dramatismo de la situación.

"¿Cuidarme? ¿Ella? No me jodas…" dijo Daniel. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirle semejante cosa a su madre, pero, afortunadamente para él, la interferencia tapó sus palabras.

"Cuídense mutuamente, por favor." Suplicó ella.

"Ok…" dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por favor."

"Estaremos bien. Lavaremos los platos e iremos a dormir temprano." Dijo él, con un poco de humor.

"No bromees, Daniel…" dijo Kate, en tono lastimero.

"No bromeo. ¿No confías en mí? ¿No confías en…?" Daniel suspiró. "¿No confías en nosotros?"

"Sí, por supuesto." Dijo ella.

"Por supuesto." Repitió él, seriamente. "Adiós, mamá. Saluda a Max. Saluda a todos. Ya me iré a dormir."

"¿Hace mucho frío allá?" preguntó Kate, que parecía estar con ganas de charlar a pesar de la interferencia.

"Sí, hace frío."

"Puedes dormir en la cama de tu papá y mía, si tú quieres."

"No será necesario…"

"Es mucho más grande y calentita; y la habitación tiene leña. ¿Sabes prenderla?"

Daniel suspiró.

"Sé prenderla. La prenderé inmediatamente e iré a dormir."

"…mañana… Duerme bien"

"Sí, mam…" dijo Daniel, cansado, pero afortunadamente, la señal se cortó.

Daniel se bajó de su cama y fue lentamente, aún cansado, hasta el pasillo, a colocar el teléfono en su lugar, en la mesita del living.

Mientras bajaba la escalera y pisaba el suelo de la cocina, su paso se aminoraba. El piano estaba sonando desde el living. Daniel no conocía esa pieza musical, pero se oía muy bien. Como tocado por un profesional. Su madre era maestra de piano, pero rara vez la oía tocar un tema completo. Kate sólo tocaba el piano mientras él y su hermanita Max estaban en el colegio, y la casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Por otro lado, nunca se le había ocurrido pedirle a su madre que tocar un tema para él. El piano no era su estilo. Muchas veces, escuchando la radio desde su teléfono celular, había pasado por estaciones donde transmitían las 24 horas temas musicales de piano; pero nunca se había detenido a escuchar ni un solo tema hasta el final. A veces se prestaba a escuchar una parte de un tema, pero no lograba captar el hilo de la melodía, por lo que renunciaba a seguir escuchando aquello tan complicado, y regresaba rápidamente a sus estaciones favoritas (música de rap, rock y Beatles, por supuesto.) Pero ahora era diferente. En vivo, era diferente. No lo había pensado, pero quizás Esther se había vestido tan elegantemente para completar su posible fantasía de hallarse en su concierto, frente a una multitud… Le pareció que, junto a su maravilloso piano, la belleza y elegancia de ella se acentuaban….

Ver a alguien haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, en el momento justo, en perfecta armonía; era inspirador: uno realmente podía hallar el mecanismo de su vida, y llevarlo hábilmente, felizmente. Esto no siempre se podía ver en la vida cotidiana. Escondiéndose un poco detrás de la heladera de la cocina, Daniel observó a Esther en el living hasta que ella terminó su pieza.

Esther, con sus manos ya libres, se corrió un mechón de cabello negro lacio que se salió de su perfecto peinado, que había estado revoloteando con los movimientos de sus brazos sobre las teclas. Al enganchar el mechón detrás de su oreja, giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y su mirada se cruzó directamente con la de Daniel.

"¿Qué ha dicho mamá?" preguntó ella, antes de que su escurridizo hermano se escapara, avergonzado…

"¿Mamá? Nada nuevo. Volverán mañana. Eso creo" dijo él, tímidamente.

"¿Eso crees?"

"La señal era pésima. Pero dijo algo así; que no podrían regresar hoy." Al decir esto, Daniel hizo el amago de irse de allí, pero su hermana lo llamó.

"¿Quieres escuchar otro tema?" le ofreció, amablemente. Pero él se sintió descubierto, y por consiguiente; molesto. ¿Acaso sabía ella que él había estado oyéndola? La perspicacia de Esther venía fastidiándole desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya no lo soportaría…

"Podría tocar un tema para ti." Insistió ella, ante su silencio.

"¿Por qué para mí?" preguntó él, incrédulo.

"Ya casi es tu cumpleaños." Dijo ella, entusiasmada, contenta de tener una buena razón. Daniel lo había olvidado. Su cumpleaños. Arrimó la manga de su blusa para confirmar lo que ella decía, pero antes de que llegara a fijarse la hora, Esther dijo:

"Falta sólo media hora."

Daniel de todos modos se fijó en su reloj pulsera. 23:32 horas.

"Es tarde." Dijo él.

"¡Vamos! Mañana es sábado. Tienes suerte de que tu cumpleaños caiga un sábado. ¡Mucho tiempo libre! ¡Fiesta! ¡Lo que quieras!" dijo ella, alegremente, con una efusividad que Daniel nunca había visto en aquella niña seria y correcta (ni en casa con los padres, ni mucho menos en el colegio), una vivacidad que sólo a él se le estaba mostrando.

Daniel no soportaba la confusión en su cabeza, los sentimientos contradictorios en su alma, ni los latidos en aumento de su corazón; por lo que sólo pudo decir:

"Tengo sueño."

Al decir esto, subió presurosamente las escaleras. Mientras llegaba a los últimos escalones y al pasillo de la planta alta, una nueva melodía empezó a sonar desde abajo. Se oía fuerte, más potente y grave que la pacífica y candorosa pieza que había tocado recién. Ésta retumbaba en las paredes y llegaba sin problema hasta la planta alta; se oía más tétrica, más interesante; como una música de película de terror. Esas piezas eran geniales; infundían terror aún en los videojuegos.

Hubiera estado bien. Podría haber dicho "Ok" y luego haberse sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras comía un postre y escuchar sin necesidad de mirarla, pensó él, con amargura.

Si quería madurar, debía dejar de huir así, al menos debería dejar de huir cuando la situación no tenía nada de malo.

Se prometió a sí mismo, entonces, ceder a la próxima curiosidad que tendría por ella, en caso de que volviera a suceder algo interesante.

Pensó que en el día de mañana, con la familia de vuelta y reunida cálidamente en el hogar, todos festejarían el reencuentro y su cumpleaños. Todos estarían comiendo pastel y abriendo regalos en el living. La abuela sacando fotos, y Esther, sonriendo ampliamente ante toda la familia, volvería a ofrecerle un tema musical, y él, Daniel, aceptaría, por supuesto. Luego todos aplaudirían eufóricamente, orgullosos de tener a alguien tan talentoso en la familia. John lo apremiaría a que le diera un abrazo a su hermana, en agradecimiento. Él, a regañadientes, pero halagado en el fondo, abrazaría a su hermana con un fugaz roce, casi inexistente. Esther, con su infranqueable sonrisa, se desatendería de la inestable atención de su hermano y volvería a jugar felizmente con sus nuevos papás y su nueva hermanita, mientras come un dulce pastel… Y todo seguiría como siempre.

No. Eso sería una triste alternativa. Un resultado frustrado de una escena rota.

Si quería madurar, pensó él, debía reconocer cuando algo le interesaba realmente, y por supuesto, debía enfrentar aquello.

"La próxima vez no será igual" se dijo a sí mismo, seguro de que habría un próximo roce. "El Daniel de 12 años no será igual al cobarde de 11."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esto sí es agradable. ¡Buen comienzo de cumpleaños!"

Se dijo Daniel, dejándose hundir en las suaves, profundas y cálidas colchas de la enorme cama matrimonial de sus padres. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se acostaba en esa cama? No se acordaba, pero pasaron muchos meses, un año quizás, desde la última vez que había entrado a esa habitación; la última vez fue hace mucho tiempo, mientras jugaba a las escondidas con Max. Pero además de eso, sus padres no les permitían a los niños entrar a jugar allí; su madre, principalmente, se ocupaban de mantener esa habitación (el dormitorio más grande de la casa) en perfecta excelencia y comodidad; tarea que no debía de ser muy pesada de mantener, teniendo en cuenta el poco uso que se le daba a esa habitación; pues su padre pasaba mucho tiempo en su estudio de diseño de arquitectura o atendiendo su coche. Y la madre, cuando no estaba atendiendo a sus hijos, a los asuntos de la casa, a sus alumnos o al piano, estaba cómodamente instalada en su colorido y pacífico invernadero de la casa; su templo sagrado, sin duda, pues allí, en una maceta especial, se encontraban las cenizas de su último bebé, (hermanita menor de Daniel y de Max), que nunca llegó a nacer con vida. Por poco, pero no lo logró. Daniel no sabía con exactitud qué pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de su madre cuando ella se instalaba frente a esa bonita maceta especial. Sólo las flores de allí, que florecían todo el año, eran testigos de esa reclusión, de ese encuentro materno-filial. ¿Mamá le hablaba? No, Jesica nunca fue más que un bebé, un pequeño retoño. ¿Rezaba? Sí, eso era más probable. ¿Rezaba por el alma de Jesica? ¿Mamá aún se preocupaba por Jesica? ¿Aún la lloraba tan seguido como antes? ¿La lloraría en estas mismas almohadas? Daniel olió la funda de las enormes almohadas, en busca de rastros de lágrimas secas. Pero nada más que perfume a shampú y a suavizante de tela se percibía allí.

Era realmente cómodo allí, aunque, en vez de conciliar forzosamente el sueño, esa comodidad lo llevaba serenarse y sumirse en su interior. En sus temores:

A partir del lunes, pensaba Daniel, ya no hablaría con Trevor, y posiblemente tampoco con S. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba solo en el colegio; sin ellos dos, pero en los dos años y medio que llevaba su amistad con ellos, sólo había aprendido a perder el tiempo y, lo que es peor, a subordinarse a Trevor; ése tipo a quien tan falsamente veía como "el más fuerte, el más valiente, el más resuelto" Mierda. ¿Cómo lograba él tales títulos de popularidad? Burlándose, pisoteando a los demás, los más débiles. Y entre sus pisoteados había estado, desde el principio, Daniel Coleman. Pero Trevor se equivocaba mucho en algunas cosas y muchísimo en otras, por ejemplo, en subestimarlo.

A partir de hoy, pensó el, se terminarían las burlas estúpidas, las invitaciones a su casa del árbol (no porque estuviera clausurada), los cigarrillos en los callejones, los robos al kiosco de revistas… A partir de entonces, se acabaría todo lo relacionado con Trevor. Ahora él, Daniel, podía hacer todo eso, pero lo haría por él mismo, para él mismo. Estaría más solo, pero no importaba. ¿Por qué no tenía más amigos que S. y Trevor? Porque siempre había sido solitario. Podía pasar otra temporada solo, como antes, y luego conseguir otros amigos. En lo posible, unos menos estúpidos…

"Joder… ¿Me estoy volviendo demasiado serio?" pensó él. "Si lo soy, entonces significa que, después de todo, heredé algo de mamá." "Y yo creí que era una versión infantil de papá. Ellos son tan diferentes…" "A él y a mí nos gusta la diversión (a mamá, la tranquilidad), los videojuegos (a mamá, los libros de psicología), la caza en la nieve (a mamá, los jardines de flores), las chicas sexys (mamá parece no darse cuenta que aún es muy joven y que podría ser sexy…)…"

"Oh… cómo quisiera mi revista playboy" "Quizás mañana logre forzar la ventana de la casa del árbol y pueda colarme y agarrarla rápidamente" "Aunque no sé si yo quepa… ¡Max! Ella es tan menuda… Ella entraría fácilmente por la ventana, como un pajarillo." "¡Estúpido! No puedo decirle a Max que me alcance semejante revista. Joder. ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió meter la revista en un sobre?" "Max, alcánzame ése sobre. Sí, ése. Gracias: eso habría estado perfecto…"

"Página 34… La chica de la página 34… ¡ésa pose…!" Daniel apretó los puños, las palmas de las manos comenzaban a sudar. Sentía un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Las mejillas le ardían. La sensación en su cadera se intensificaba… Adrenalina, incontinencia. Confusión. ¿Sería debido al vodka o…? Sin duda, se debía a ambas cosas.

Mañana sólo esperaba poder colarse en su casa del árbol sin que papá lo viera, y, definitivamente, recuperar su preciada revista. Sin ella sí que se sentía solo…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

"Feliz cumpleaños, Daniel." Dijo una tierna voz.

"¿Eh?" Balbuceó él, medio dormido. La habitación estaba en tinieblas, por lo que fácilmente sus ojos se cerraron y volvió a caer en su sueño.

"Muy feliz cumpleaños, Daniel." Repitió la dulce voz, alzándose un poco.

Daniel entreabrió sus ojos: Esther. Apenas pudo distinguir el rostro de ella, extremadamente pálido, como el de un payaso con sus labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos delineados de negro. Sólo ese rostro tétrico pero simpático podía distinguirse en medio de la vasta habitación a oscuras, apenas alumbrada por algunas tenues luces anaranjadas. Esther debió de haber encendido los veladores. "Apágalos, son como fuego. Tengo sueño…" pensó Daniel. "Joder, la resaca es peor de lo que creía…"

"Gracias. ¿Aún no te vas a dormir?" dijo él, somnoliento, cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"¡Claro que no! Son sólo las 00:20. Quería ser la primera en congratularte." Dijo ella, alegremente, indiferente al cansancio de él.

"Gracias." Repitió él, sin decir nada más. Esther, sin duda, debía de saber lo que eso significaba: suficiente, déjame solo.

"Daniel, quiero que nos llevemos bien." Le susurró ella.

"Está bien." Dijo él sin problema, aún sin despejar sus ojos cansados. "Pero tengo la sensación de que tú buscas algo más…"

"¿Cómo qué?" dijo ella, seriamente. "Maldición… -pensó ella- éste realmente había heredado la perspicacia de Kate; esa odiosa desconfianza…"

"…"

"¿Y bien…? Insistió ella, en tono ofendido.

"Olvídalo." dijo él, tras un suspiro. "Dime que no hiciste pastel."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tendría algo de malo?" preguntó ella, con un tono pícaro.

"Dime que no me levantarás para comer pastel a la luz de las velas." Murmuró él.

Esther soltó una carcajada.

"Eres gracioso como tu padre. Y agradable."

"Estás rara hoy. Sólo quiero dormir." Dijo él, en un susurro.

"No querrás seguir durmiendo cuando veas este regalo. Es sólo una parte inicial de mi regalo" dijo ella, poniendo énfasis en la segunda frase.

Daniel abrió los ojos y se encontró con su revista Playboy delante de su cara.

Súbitamente sobrio, miró a Esther, con ojos absortos. Ella se encontraba sosteniendo la revista frente a su nariz, arrodillada sobre la cama. No… Sobre él.

Daniel apartó de un manotazo la revista y trató de incorporarse, sin apartar sus espantados ojos de Esther. Pero el peso de ella, sentada firmemente a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, le impedía tal movilidad.

"Tranquilo, por favor." Suplicó ella, sujetando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, en la almohada, y presionando sus propias piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico.

"¡Quítate! ¿Te has vuelto loca?" exclamó él. En el forcejeo se dio cuenta, en un fugaz vistazo, que Esther aún llevaba su corto vestido negro; y al tenerla a horcajadas encima de él, pudo entrever, sin dificultad, las bragas de ella. Esther seguía atenta en su tarea de sujetarlo suave pero firmemente, pero Daniel se sonrojó y detuvo su resistencia, girando su cara tímidamente a un lado de la almohada.

Pero Esther no se daba por satisfecha y siguió sujetando ambos brazos.

"Dije que quería que nos lleváramos bien, y tú dijiste que está bien." Dijo ella, con una dulce y triste voz.

"Sí, pero… ¿Esto qué tiene que ver?" exclamó él. "¿Acaso estás enamorada de mí?" exclamó. Inmediatamente después de formular esta pregunta, su corazón se aceleró locamente. Pero no podía ocuparse de ocultar su emoción en ese momento; debía ocuparse de examinar cada reacción de Esther; pues él se había jurado no caer en los errores de sus padres, y no se permitiría dejarse embelesar por ella tan fácilmente, por tentador que aquello fuera.

Las numerosas lucecitas de la habitación (que no eran veladores, sino románticas velas de cera que ella encendió mientras él dormía) se reflejaban en los súbitamente húmedos ojos de la chica. Ahora, para Daniel, no cabía duda: ella era una loca niña enamorada.

"¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Acaso va a llorar? Joder… ¿Qué se hace en momentos así?" pensó él, sin dejar de mirarla. Pero no tan alarmado ya, pues al menos tenía al fin una certeza, una loca pero razonable explicación a las actitudes de ella.

"No me hagas decirlo con palabras" susurró ella, aún sujetándolo. Ahora que lo tenía a su merced, podía hablarle tranquilamente, directamente sin que se le escape:

"Las palabras son fuente de malentendidos. Nosotros nos peleamos verbalmente desde el principio, y eso hizo que nos distanciáramos"

"¿Y qué pretendes? ¿No decir nada, no dar ninguna explicación? Nadie te conoce, y nadie va a entenderte si sigues comportándote así." Exclamó él, aprovechando también la oportunidad de decirle a la cara las cosas que le molestaban de ella.

"¿Así cómo?" preguntó ella, fingiendo no entender. Daniel soltó una carcajada.

"Así: engreída. Y egoísta."

"Pensé que era lo correcto. He venido de tan lejos, y no quería depender de nadie, no quería ser una carga para mis nuevos papás adoptivos. Ellos son todo lo que tengo." Decía ella, con voz suave, hechizante, inocente. "Intento mantenerme firme y ser lo más resuelta que pueda. Nunca sé cuando pueden regresarme al orfanato, ni dónde iré a parar…"

"Eres muy rara… Serás un paria donde sea que vayas, si sigues comportándote así." dijo él, desviando su mirada y girando su sonrojado rostro a un lado.

"Si tú eres tan mundano, dime cómo debo comportarme, entonces."

"Sólo aflójate un poco." Dijo él, mirándola directamente, como si fuese algo muy sencillo y obvio.

"¿No te parece que me he aflojado mucho en esta noche?" dijo ella, con una media-sonrisa y señalando con su mirada hacia adentro de su corta falda de seda negra. Daniel miró fugazmente hacia donde ella se refería, pero desvió rápidamente sus ojos a un lado, fingiendo no haber entendido.

"Pues cada vez pareces más freak. Pareces una condesa de Transilvania. ¡Y no lo digo como halago!"

"Ooh, bueno." Dijo ella, como si por fin comprendiera. "Quizás yo pueda cambiar ese estilo transilvano que tanto dices que te disgusta." Propuso.

"No me interesa. ¿Sabes…? Sólo… Sólo ríe y sonríe más." Dijo él, tímidamente pero orgulloso de sí mismo por poder dar su opinión a aquella chica lista.

"Yo sonrío todo el tiempo. En las reuniones familiares, sonrío más que tú." Dijo ella.

"Tú sólo sonríes frente a mis papás, para enternecerlos. Pero luego, tu seriedad es permanente. Como si sintieras desprecio por todo lo que te rodea."

Esther permaneció seria durante unos instantes. Realmente no sabía qué responder a eso. Pero, aunque Daniel resultara ser más listo de lo que ella había previsto, aún tenía sus recursos de ternura. Y la mente no podía inhibir eso. Al menos, no aún…

"Ahora quítate. No sé qué esperas que suceda estando así. Por mi parte, me estás acalambrando…" dijo él, intentando incorporarse.

Pero ella pareció no oírle. Cubrió su cara con su pequeña y blanca mano, y su pequeña boca pintada de rojo se contrajo… Conteniendo el llanto.

"En Rusia nadie me decía que me veía tan extraña. La gente de aquí parece ser buena, a pesar de ser algo egoísta; pues hay egoístas en todo el mundo, pero aún así… No sé qué estoy haciendo mal."

Daniel volvió a renunciar a su resistencia, aún cuando sus brazos estaban ya libres. Se quedó escuchando a Esther, que era tan impasible y correcta en su dicción, aún cuando lloraba. Ella ha de haber leído muchos libros de filosofía, pensó él. Los libros de filosofía que le habían hecho leer en el colegio, aunque se tratara sólo de resúmenes, daba demasiadas explicaciones. Los filósofos lo explicaban todo; no eran nada modestos respecto a su propio intelecto. A Daniel le daban dolor de cabeza; quizás por eso le disgustaba Esther; le recordaba a un filósofo serio y orgulloso de su cerebro, desatento del resto además de su mundo supuestamente realista. Pero tal prepotencia, en una niña… en una chica bastante linda como ella, era diferente… Soportable, quizás.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y observó, pensativo, a Esther, que seguía sobre él.

"No era mi intención hacerte llorar…" murmuró él, confuso con él mismo. Sabía que en momentos así se debía decir algo dulce, pero él no podía. No a ella. No aún…

"Descuida. No les diré a papá y a mamá que me hiciste llorar" dijo Esther, aún cubriéndose el rostro con su mano.

"Eso no me importa. No… No soy tan egoísta. Ni yo les diré que me estuviste seduciendo…" dijo él rápidamente, con el rostro enfurruñado.

Esther agarró el borde de su falda y se secó lo más delicadamente que pudo las lágrimas, como una viuda en el velorio de su marido, intentando mantener la dignidad en medio de un supuesto inmenso dolor… Al hacer esto, levantó tanto el borde de su falda que su ropa interior quedó completamente a la vista de Daniel. Y él no pudo evitar observar ese llamativo detalle. Sus bragas de seda fucsia... Realmente ella parecía una joven mujer adulta. ¿Acaso sería la ropa que llevaba puesta lo que la hacía ver mayor de edad? Daniel no podía apartar sus ojos de debajo de los flecos de esa delicada y sedosa falda... No: no era sólo su lencería lo que la convertía en una mujer. La curvatura de sus carnes pálidas, suaves… Todas sus formas eran realmente…

"Podemos terminar con esta locura." dijo ella, de repente. Daniel tímidamente apartó la vista de sus bragas y la miró a la cara. Ahora Esther sonreía, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban por las lágrimas.

"¿Terminar…? ¡Bien! ¡Al fin!" dijo él, confundido, haciendo el amago de volver a levantarse.

"Terminaremos, pero luego de que hayamos empezado." Dijo ella, terminantemente. Acto seguido, aún sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, se inclinó hacia él e intentó sellar sus labios. Lenta pero decididamente, segura de que su beso llegarían a su destino. Pero el chico apartó rápidamente su cara a un costado de la almohada, aunque no demasiado. El pequeño beso de Esther, entonces, se incrustó en la suave mejilla sonrojada de Daniel.

Daniel se zafó bruscamente de la mano que lo sujetaba y se limpió la mejilla, infantilmente con la manga de su camiseta.

"¡Estás loca! ¡Apártate!" le advirtió él, apretando los dientes.

Pero ella estaba decidida a demostrarle su atracción por él, de una vez por todas. Rápidamente, coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta de él. Paseó su mano en una suave caricia que abarcaba toda la extensión del precoz cuerpo de su hermano preadolescente.

Daniel ya no oponía resistencia, aunque sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, el nudo en su garganta, todo su rostro y su cuerpo tenso revelaban claramente su inmensa incomodidad. Esther observaba cada gesto de su hermano: los conocía bien. Solía suceder: Daniel y ella reñían por algo, ella le decía algo cierto, odiosamente cierto, y él se quedaba en silencio, como rindiéndose ante ella. Pero Esther sabía que esa era una reacción engañosa, pues él se quedaba mirándola con asco, tramando ya una venganza.

El silencio de Daniel era una reacción desfavorable para ella, pero al menos así lograba mantenerlo quieto. Debía aprovechar esa mansedumbre, por engañosa que fuera.

Con un lento e insinuante movimiento de caderas, la presión del cuerpo de ella, precisamente sobre la entrepierna de Daniel, aumentaba gradualmente.

Pero aún ninguna reacción de él.

Esther, entonces, sin detenerse, lo besó en el cuello, rozando su lengua el la piel del chico. Él, ante este acto, soltó un lastimero "¡no!", pero su tremendo susto se apaciguó cuando ella apartó sus labios de su cuello.

¿Por qué este acto le asustó de tal manera? ¿Podría ser cierto que…? Daniel la llamaba "vampiro" muy regularmente. Era uno de sus apodos más usuales, pero uno de los menos despectivos que usaba en ella. ¿Podría ser que Daniel, realmente, temió que ella fuera a clavarle unos vampíricos colmillos? ¿Podría ser él tan crédulo?

Esther soltó una risita.

"Eres un niñito. Pero puedes dejar de serlo a partir de este nuevo año" dijo ella, suavemente. Acto seguido, levantó suavemente la camisa de su hermano hasta arriba, y besó toda la extensión de su pecho hasta su ombligo.

Daniel gimió un par de veces, muy levemente, pero ella lo oyó claramente.

Aunque Esther hubiera deseado que esos gemidos fuesen producto del placer, sonaron más a gemidos lastimeros de temor inminente. Esther conocía esa clase de gemidos suplicantes que pedían "basta" en lugar de "más". Desgraciadamente, Esther estaba más habituada a recibir muestras de terror que muestras de placer…

Aunque sentía una enorme tentación de hacer lo que quisiera de una vez por todas, y extender sus besos más allá de debajo del elástico del pantalón, Esther decidió detenerse en ese punto; si Daniel sentía terror de tener los labios de su hermanastra sobre su cuello, el terror podría desbordarse en él si esa boca llegaba hasta aquella parte tan delicada y dolorosa de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Puede ser agradable si voy hasta abajo. Realmente agradable." Dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente luego de soltar un suspiro.

Daniel entreabrió sus ojos y la miró, aguardando una explicación. Esther suspiró, fastidiada.

"Me refiero a aquí" Aclaró, poniendo la punta de sus dedos suavemente sobre su entrepierna, bajo el pantalón.

"Me das miedo." gimió él, con una lágrima desbordándose de su ojo derecho.

"Dime que no eres un cobarde." Dijo ella, suspirando de fastidio.

"Te estoy confesando que me asustas mucho. Y no tengo miedo de confesarlo." Exclamó él, conteniendo el llanto y mirándola desafiantemente.

Esther sonrió, satisfecha.

"Tienes razón: admitirlo es el primer paso para superarlo."

"No. No quiero superar nada. Yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz."

Pero Esther no le hizo caso. Se echó sobre él, presionando su blando pecho contra el pecho agitado del chico. Teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, le susurró:

"Hay muchas formas de superar nuestras diferencias. Muchas vías y alternativas. Nosotros podríamos tomar las vías más interesantes. Será como un juego…"

Daniel no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera a la distancia cada vez más estrecha entre sus rostros. Los pechos de ella, presionados sobre el suyo, se sentían diferentes a lo que él creía haber notado en la vida cotidiana. Ahora, al llevar ella un vestido tan revelador, Daniel podía confirmar, sorprendido y aún intrigado, que estos no eran pechos de una niña preadolescente; esto era… ¿era natural?

Esther, al notarlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos, aprovechó la distracción para besarlo. Aprisionó sus labios sin problema. Un beso certero, profundo, oportunamente aprovechado por parte de Esther…

Daniel sintió un fugaz mareo: demasiadas sensaciones y pensamientos en su mente… Pero no era tan doloroso, por lo que su mente cedió unos instantes y calló en una leve agradable ensoñación.

"Así me gustas: manso." Dijo ella al separar un poco sus labios y apoyando los codos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza a un costado, como despabilándose de la molestia de un mosquito sobre su cara, ansioso de beber su sangre.

"Vamos, eres tremendamente lindo con tu rostro apaciguado. ¿Sabe cuánto he intentado, probado e insistido para lograr tenerte así?... ¿Daniel?"

Pero Daniel no la escuchaba. Algo dominaba, obsesionaba su mente. Necesitaba callar a Esther y lograr concentrarse. Probablemente, el único modo de poder pensar y averiguar aquél misterio sería mantenerla distraída.

Y Daniel estaba descubriendo el único punto débil de ella: él mismo.

Ante los asombrados ojos de Esther, Daniel, con una mano temblorosa, comenzó a acariciar los sedosos cabellos de ella, peinándolos con sus pequeños dedos y acomodándolos tras su oreja. Pero Daniel se detuvo: Esther lo miraba directamente. Con ojos blandos, llenos de devoción, pero directamente; y Daniel no podía soportar esa mirada. Siempre había notado un profundo rastro de ambigüedad en esa mirada, por más tierna que pudiera parecer.

"¡Vamos!" pensó Daniel, con desesperación. "¡Vamos!". Esther seguía mirándolo: parecía no poder creerse aquello viniendo de él. Daniel tragó saliva. "¡Maldición! ¿Debo hacer más?", pensó.

Dominando un poco sus nervios, volvió a alzar la mano y a acariciar los cabellos de ella, pero esta vez su mano tomó por detrás toda la cabeza en la palma, y atrajo así el rostro de Esther hacia el suyo.

"Vamos…" dijo él, fastidiado. Luego, en tono más suave, añadió: "Muéstrame, de una vez por todas, que no debo temerte."

"¿Lo dije bien? ¿Me excedí?" pensó él.

"Sabía que yo te agradaría. Era cuestión de tiempo." Dijo ella, con una media sonrisa, orgullosa.

Al decir esto, se echó encima de él nuevamente, comenzando a probar, con deleite, bocados de él.

Daniel estaba aprisionado, prácticamente en todo sentido… Pero no importaba. Él sólo quería averiguar una cosa, antes de escaparse…

Con su mano libre, acarició fugazmente la espalda semidesnuda de Esther, se coló debajo de su brazo y rozó el costado de su pecho. Nada. El roce de su mano fue tan insignificante que su tacto sólo percibió las lentejuelas del escote del vestido.

Esther se incorporó rápidamente, se quitó el moño de su cabello y, con una media sonrisa, miró a Daniel, que seguí su temblorosa mano alzada.

"Vamos." Dijo ella, sonriendo. Daniel tragó saliva. Esther, entonces, tomó la mano de él y la puso en el lugar que él había insinuado.

Daniel presionó la palma en el lugar. Suave, profundo, grande…

Suficiente. Apartó la mano, pero Esther volvió a tomarla y a colocarla en su propio pecho. Daniel no opuso resistencia. "Joder…" pensó el chico, al ver a la hermosa y extraña mujer sobre él.

"Sus virtudes son inagotables… ¡No! ¡No seas pendejo!" Se dijo él. "No dejes que nada de ella te asombre… Quizás tiene trece o catorce años. Quizás repitió muchos cursos, por eso se comporta como si tuviera diez años. Por vergüenza. Pero espera: no te burles de ella. Ella estuvo en muchos hogares y orfanatos, ¿cierto? Ella estuvo en un incendio… Posiblemente por todas esas cosas debió repetir cursos… Quizás por eso es inteligente, y diferente: ella es mayor. Es sólo eso. Es comprensible…"

"¿Quieres que sea real?" dijo ella, de repente.

"¿Qué?" balbuceó él, confundido.

"Tu fantasía" dijo ella, simplemente, con una media sonrisa.

"¿Eh?"

"Tu fantasía sexual… Sé que tienes fantasías, y está bien."

"Ah, sí. ¿Y? Y yo sé que tú eres mayor, y por eso sabes muchas cosas. Pero esto es asunto mío." Dijo él, apartando bruscamente su mano de Esther y girando la cabeza a un costado.

"¿Cuántos años crees que tengo yo?" preguntó ella, en un gélido susurro.

"No sé… ¿14?"

Esther soltó una risita, aliviada.

"Acertaste en una cifra. Pero aún así no somos tan diferentes. Ambos somos jóvenes. Y yo también soy virgen."

Daniel levantó una ceja. ¿Lo decía como una virtud o como un problema? Lo había oído en muchas ocasiones: los adolescentes se liaban demasiado con el tema de la virginidad; como si serlo fuese una carga. Para él no era más que una idea en la cabeza. Una idea insignificante. Él era feliz con su revista Playboy. Sólo al ser mayor buscaría una chica como la de la revista…

Ella estiró su brazo a un costado y extrajo algo que andaba tirado encima de la cama.

¡La revista! Daniel se sonrojó. Ella buscó rápidamente una página determinada. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, tendió la revista abierta frente a los ojos de su dueño.

Daniel se sonrojó aún más. ¡La página 34! Su chica… su foto favorita. ¿Cómo se enteró Esther que…? ¡Maldita lechuza!

"No me mires así. Es la hoja más manoseada; fue fácil suponer que la mirabas mucho."

"¿Y qué?" exclamó él con ofensa. "¿Demasiado guarro para mi edad? Tú también eres bastante pervertida para tener sólo catorce…"

Esther reía.

"Deja de fingir que todo esto es asqueroso. Deja tus temores a un lado."

"¡No! ¡Tú deja de fingir que lo sabes todo…!" exclamó él, intentando incorporarse y tirando la revista al suelo. "Le diré a papá que te colaste en la casa de árbol."

Al decir esto, Daniel apartó con la punta de los dedos a Esther y se incorporó, dispuesto a escaparse de allí de inmediato. Sentado en el borde de la cama se colocaba una de sus zapatillas (fingiendo no estar tan nervioso), pero de repente algo cayó a la alfombra, junto a sus zapatillas, algo lanzado desde la cama: el vestido de Esther.

Daniel la miró inmediatamente. Ella estaba en ropa interior. Realmente parecía una mujer. No una adolescente. Una mujer…

Esther comenzó a acomodarse en medio del lecho. Se quitó su sostén y lo arrojó al suelo, sin apartar la mirada de la de Daniel, que la miraba asombrado y con una pizca de su permanente odioso temor.

"No te vayas. Falta que me quite lo de abajo. Y esta es la pose que te gusta." Pensó ella, pero había aprendido, a regañadientes, que sus palabras y sus muestras de perspicacia eran sólo una de las cosas que Daniel detestaba de ella. Siguió con su representación de la fotografía favorita de Daniel, entonces, en silencio. Agarró delicadamente el borde de sus bragas, sin dejar de observar cada gesto y reacción del chico frente a ella. Pero él no miraba ya su cuerpo. Él miraba su rostro; buscaba desesperadamente algo en su mirada.

"Sí, soy mayor que tú. Te cuidaré. Así que no temas." Dijo ella, no pudiendo ya soportar sus ojos espantados.

"Por-por eso me asustas cada vez más. No eres una niña, no pareces una adolescente, tampoco una mujer, con esa estatura… ¿qué eres?" dijo él, con su voz entrecortándose por el temor ante el ser menos confiable que había conocido.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Puedo ser la chica de tu fotografía, o una niña o una mujer. Puedo ser lo que desees…" suplicó ella, incorporándose en sus rodillas y acercándose sinuosamente.

"No… No." Dijo él, con voz quejumbrosa.

Esther, al llegar al borde de la cama, intentó rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pero él retrocedió, espantado, y ella, no previendo un nuevo rechazo en semejantes circunstancias, cayó al suelo.

Daniel no reaccionaba a ayudarla; hasta retrocedió unos pasos más atrás cuando ella cayó a la alfombra y rozó sus pies.

Esther comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, arrodillada y apoyándose en sus brazos. Aguardó unos instantes. Nada.

"¿No vas a ayudarme?" dijo ella en voz baja, neutral, sin levantar la cabeza y con sus cabellos negros cubriéndole el rostro.

Daniel entonces reaccionó. Se arrodilló frente a ella, pero dudaba en tocarla siquiera. Cuando su mano trémula rozó el brazo de ella, ella lo apartó con un brusco movimiento del hombro. Levantó la vista, lo encaró, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, y dijo, con voz cargada de resentimiento:

"A este paso no se te levantará ni dentro de diez años."

"¿Eh?" balbuceó él, sorprendido ante la madurez repentina en el tono de voz de ella. Sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse y reparó en la ofensa que acababa de recibir. Enojado, exclamó: "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que eres un niñito estúpido y cobarde." Dijo ella, arrasada por el despecho. "De seguro nunca se te ha parado, ni siquiera cuando mirabas esas fotografías... "

"Eres tan desagradable… En serio: mis padres cometieron el error de sus vidas al adoptarte" respondió él, clavándole la mirada.

"¡Ha ha! A veces dices cosas ciertas. Algo bueno tenías que tener…" se burló ella.

"¿Qué le pasa? –Pensó Daniel- Hace unos minutos me adoraba, ¿y ahora…? Está chiflada. No hay duda. Y se lo diré a mis papás hasta el hartazgo."

"Debí haber intentado esto con tu padre." Dijo ella, tras un quejido de decepción.

"Me das asco." Dijo él antes de incorporarse y correr hasta la puerta.

"Y pensar que maté a John sólo por estar contigo. Un pésimo error." Dijo ella. Daniel se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al oír esto.

"Me está jodiendo. Intenta asustarme. No le creas semejante cosa." Pensó él, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Esther, aún arrodillada en el suelo, lo miró y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Había sido patéticamente rechazada, pero esa sonrisa significaba algo: ella ya se había vengado.

Daniel sintió desfallecerse ante esa certeza, pero una parte de él siempre le había dicho que no creyera en las palabras de ella. Huyó de la habitación sin saber a donde dirigirse.

-.-.-.-

El chico tropezó al bajar los escalones hasta el living. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras.

"Para crear el ambiente." Pensó el chico.

Realmente nadie se habría enterado si él hubiera cedido…

Un aceleramiento de sus latidos. Un desagradable escalofrío.

No.

Esa mujer, esa voz… esa no era su hermanastra. Esa era una extraña. Necesitaba mantenerse alejado o moriría de miedo esa noche, mientras permanecieran bajo el mismo techo.

¡La casa del árbol! Papá seguramente dejó las llaves de la casa del árbol en su estudio, en el sótano.

No le importaría tener que probar todas las llaves que su padre tenía allí ni si se tardaba toda la noche hasta encontrar la llave correcta. Eso era mejor a quedarse en casa con esa serpiente venenosa.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel, luego de su extraña experiencia con esa extraña mujer que intentó seducirlo (y casi lo logró) y que luego le dijo que John estaba ya muerto, huyó del cuarto de los padres, donde ella había quedado tirada en el suelo, rechazada pero sonriendo malsanamente, pensando quién sabe qué.

"Fue una pesadilla. Nada más que una inmunda pesadilla" se decía una y otra vez el chico, mareado aún por el vodka que Esther le hizo beber en la cena (y que probablemente no había sido sólo Vodka lo que ella le sirvió). Tropezaba una y otra vez en la oscuridad e intentaba, desesperadamente, prender las luces del pasillo, de la cocina o del living. Era tremendamente difícil encontrar los pulsadores de luz en medio de una noche tan obscura de invierno y tormenta de nieve, y más desesperante aún era descubrir que _alguien_ había manipulado las instalaciones eléctricas, por lo que la electricidad no llegaba a ninguno de los numerosos veladores de esa enorme casa.

"Está loca. Haré que hoy mismo te regresen al orfanato. O mejor, que te manden a Transilvania de nuevo. Mamá, papá, ¡vuelvan pronto!"

En un pasillo, junto a un velador, se topó con el teléfono inalámbrico. Perfecto. Si tan solo alguien le atendiera el teléfono…

Se llevó, de todos modos, el teléfono en una mano.

Tropezando, bajó apresuradamente al sótano, al estudio de John. Como era de esperarse, el interruptor que se encontraba junto a la puerta no había hecho ningún efecto, pero al llegar por fin al suelo y al escritorio, la lámpara del escritorio de su padre encendió.

"Las llaves. Las llaves…"

Tomó desesperadamente el velador regulable del escritorio de dibujo técnico de su padre e intentó, con una mano, acomodarlo de modo que iluminara los cajones del escritorio, al tiempo que con la otra mano revolvía desesperadamente los susodichos cajones.

Encendedores, reglas, compases, cajas de minas de lápices… Ninguna llave. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero buscó entonces arriba del escritorio mismo. Allí mismo, junto a la lámpara, encontró un objeto de oficina llamativo: una pequeña caja de diversos usos.

"Yeah!" exclamó, aliviado al encontrar ahí dentro un llavero con un juego de relucientes llaves nuevas. Papá había comprado un juego de cerradura nuevo para bloquear la casa del árbol. Eran éstas: no había duda. El bueno y confiado John…

Enderezó la lámpara para que alumbrara la escalera, antes de disponerse a subir, pero antes de apagarla, sus ojos repararon en los bultos amontonados a un rincón del sótano.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ese momento, sólo había sentido rechazo hacia su hermanastra, ese rechazo que suele tenérsele a esos compañeros silenciosos e indiferentes del colegio, que parecen salidos de una fotografía de hace cien años y se comportan tímida y torpemente en medio de la modernidad y la gente moderna. Ese rechazo hacia ella, en la convivencia diaria, rápidamente se convirtió en desconfianza: toda esa inocencia e ingenuidad que aparentaba escondía (y a veces no se molestaba en esconder) una tremenda inteligencia bien manejada; y con sólo un poco de observación, tal esmero de Esther en mostrarse perfecta dejaba entrever un sentimiento inmenso de ego; un método que usaba para hacer caer a sus pies a los más ingenuos e impresionables (como John) y a los más sensibles y caritativos (como Kate)… Esa desconfianza había evolucionado en temor; ese temor que se le tiene a una persona a la que ya ninguna cualidad de inocencia puede atribuírsele; esas inquietantemente herméticas personas de la que no logras saber nada de su pasado y no logras entender nada de su presente. Ese inquietante misterio en torno a ella había aumentado en la noche en que descubrió que ella era mucho mayor de lo que él había creído. Ella había estado fingiendo su edad todo este tiempo, y no sólo ante el colegio, sino ante sus padres adoptivos y hasta ante sus tutores del orfanato… Pero Daniel no podía asegurar la gravedad de este engaño, pues aún así su edad no estaba precisada, ni siquiera una edad probable lograba él deducir… Pero sin duda se trata –se había tratado siempre- de una mujer con agudos instintos sexuales, profundamente anidados en su espíritu. Aunque él quisiera creerlo, no podía ser ella una adolescente: no tenía el pudor. Para Daniel, Esther había resultado ser una lúgubre mujer madura (mentalmente adulta, como si algún suceso desgraciado le hubiera arrastrado a saltearse la adolescencia, la frescura y la juventud); una persona madura e inteligente, pero profundamente decepcionada con la vida, cosa que sin duda la había trastornado. Su mirada atroz, enmarcada por ese excesivo maquillaje negro intenso no dejaba lugar a dudas: había algo pudriéndose en su interior. Esther había vivido mucho (de algún modo Daniel había conseguido inmediatamente la certeza de eso), y había estado viviendo siempre destilando ese veneno. Era una conclusión demasiado despiadada la que hacía de ella, pero, para Daniel, Esther seguramente era una especie de harpía o futura harpía.

Bien, hasta ahí, a pesar de los disgustos y la semi- violación que estuvo a punto de sufrir, él podía llegar a hacer un esfuerzo y perdonar a Esther, aún cuando nunca llegara a saber las razones que la movieron a comportarse de tal manera y a insinuar la idea de matar a John.

Daniel pensaba en todo esto al detenerse en uno de los pasillos oscuros de la planta baja, cansado de chocarse con los muebles. ¿Podría él llegar a ser un tipo tan maduro y compasivo? Difícil de creérselo, pero era posible. Se alegró de saber que, después de todo, quizás él había heredado la empatía y la agudeza psicológica de su madre.

Quizás por eso Kate había escogido a Esther en medio de decenas de pobres niñas huérfanas: quizás ninguna había sido tan desdichada como Esther, y Kate lo había intuido.

Se encontraba Daniel en este precioso arrebato de altruismo, inspiración y madurez, quizás causado por la inconsciente emoción por haber tenido una hermosa mujer entregada a él; solía pasarle: un hecho afortunado o emocionante lo mantenían en éxtasis, en éxtasis de felicidad, por lo que se sentía generoso y dispuesto a devolver al mundo los favores recibidos, y se permitía así dejar a aun lado su inmadurez y su frialdad, que tanto mal habían hecho en su rebelde niñez…

Pero este prometedor letargo de madurez (que luego él atribuiría a la ebriedad), pronto se derrumbó, y todo su ser interno, su alma y su mente, cayeron en pedazos. Pues al bajar al sótano, descubrió que su familia nunca había estado retenida en una carretera en la nieve, sino que había sido asesinada por Esther, mucho antes de que él llegara del colegio y se entregara a cenar con ella, se dejara engañar por la simulación de voz de Kate en el teléfono, y casi se dejara consumir en la cama por ella, ella: la asesina de su papá, su mamá y su hermanita…

En ese momento, la fugaz e insipiente compasión que había sentido por Esther se esfumó. Una avalancha de recuerdos revolvieron su interior: Esther llegando a casa, él saludándola fríamente, conteniéndose los deseos de dejar en manifiesto lo patéticamente orgulloso de su carácter. Esther sola en el colegio. Esther jugando con Max… es decir, Esther simulando jugar con Max mientras controlaba a la pequeña niña como a un torpe esclavo… Esther a la mesa, evadiendo indiferentemente las preguntas de Kate acerca de su pasado, y respondiendo sólo con un pedante "no es necesario hablar de eso ahora." El odioso tono de su voz… Daniel, con las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas, recordó en un solo momento todas estas escenas de un pasado reciente pero ya distante. En todos estos recuerdos se imaginaba a él mismo advirtiendo a sus padres e interponiéndose y enfrentándose a Esther.

Arrasado por el dolor de una odiosa impotencia, abrió la caja fuerte de John y extrajo la pistola 9 milímetros y la guardó bajo su camiseta, sujetada bajo el cinturón.

Con su alma desgarrada, besó en la mejilla a los tres cadáveres (probablemente asfixiados, salvo el de Kate, que era el que presentaba muestras de haber sido atacado con más saña –y quizás celos-, debido a las manchas de sangre que Daniel apenas soportó ver en el abdomen del cuerpo de su madre...). Con un creciente y poderoso sentimiento de hacer las cosas bien, de una vez por todas, frente a sus padres, antes de verlos por última vez, corrió resueltamente hacia la escalera, aseguró la puerta de sótano desde adentro, tomó nuevamente el teléfono en un mano, las llaves en la otra mano, aseguró el revolver en el cinturón, y escapó por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de l pared y lo guiaba al patio de afuera.

Mientras escapaba por la diminuta ventana, oyó a Esther en lo alto de la escalera, detrás de la puerta, primero intentando forzarla y luego, resignada, hablándole sinuosamente.

"¿Ya los has visto? …Por ti… ¡Estamos solos! Nadie va a interponerse. Juntos… por siempre… Fuego de pasión o fuego de dolor… elegir."

Eran las malsanas palabras que Daniel apenas oyó. La tentación de regresar, abrirle la puerta y dispararle en la boca era poderosamente tentadora, pero huyó de todos modos. Pero no, él no había tomado el arma para dispararle, sino para defensa propia, sólo en caso de urgencia por defensa propia. Él no era un maldito psicópata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las 6:00 de la mañana. El pitido de su reloj pulsera avisándole la hora lo despertó de su somnolencia. Silencio. Una fría y silenciosa mañana. La casa del árbol era, con sus delgadas y rústicas paredes de madera, mortalmente fría, pero era preferible allí a permanecer escondido a la intemperie. Estiró el cuello hacia la ventanita. El cielo negro comenzaba a tornarse rosa a través de lo más profundo de los pinos más lejanos.

Tenía hambre, náuseas, sueño, insomnio, impotencia, y un mortal sentimiento de soledad. Cansado de tan deprimentes sensaciones, dormitaba unos minutos, tiritando en el suelo de madera, sobre una gastada y sucia alfombra.

Maldita tormenta de nieve. Ningún auto venía.

Por fugaces instantes tenía la fantasía de ver llegar el auto de sus padres, correr a su encuentro, disculparse con papá por haber subido a la casa del árbol sin permiso, recibir un entrañable abrazo de su madre y un saludo de cumpleaños, recibir algún dibujo a crayón hecho por Max; su tierno e infaltable regalo de todos los años…

Pero esa era sólo una simple y bella fantasía. Él, en realidad, sólo podía esperar que llegara la patrulla de la policía y el camión de los bomberos.

Sentía que había madurado tremendamente (y anormalmente) en ese último día, pero aún así añoraba la oportunidad de echarse en brazos de algún mayor, aunque fuera algún policía o algún psicólogo. También esperaba impacientemente a los bomberos para que apagaran de una vez por todas a ese fuego odioso. Con cada voluta de humo que llegaba hasta la casa del árbol, Daniel sentía la repulsión de estar, quizás, inhalando el humo de los cadáveres calcinándose de sus familiares…

Oculto en su casa del árbol, había presenciado el momento justo del inicio del incendio de su casa, obviamente provocado por Esther, pero él no había visto, ni antes ni después, a Esther huir. "¿Se habrá suicidado? Y si lo hiso… ¿se habrá suicidado por él?" pensó él, con todo tipo de sentimientos luchando en él.

Sólo cuando llegaron, amontonados, el camión de bomberos y tres patrullas de la policía frente a la casa en llamas, Daniel sintió despabilarse inmediatamente y se incorporó, disponiéndose a bajar. Pero algo que entrevió a lo lejos en el bosque nevado, a través de la ventanita de la casa del árbol, detuvo su impulso de bajar y echarse en brazos de algún mayor para que consolaran su inmensa desdicha. Una pequeña figura negra, que a primera vista parecía ser un ágil y escurridizo animalillo, corría admirablemente veloz en la nieve, como espantado por las sirenas, y se ocultaba tras unos pinos. A simple vista podía parecer aquello un conejillo negro, o un ágil gato negro, pero Daniel distinguió inmediatamente a la criatura; aquello era un demonio, una especie de bestia sanguinaria.

Sacó el arma de su cinturón y apuntó, como un francotirador, al enemigo. Tenía la certeza de que no fallaría el tiro, pues él llevaba tiempo practicando tiro al blanco con su pistola de pintura, y, en las tardes de soledad es ese mismo bosque, él había mejorado mucho últimamente… Pero, impulsado por un extraño pero poderoso sentimiento de compasión –y una pizca de maravilla-, bajó el arma y bajó tranquilamente del árbol.

Hoy -pensó él- venía ateniéndose admirablemente ante sus pasiones.

**Fin**

**Comentario final:**

**Me consta que esta fue una historia extraña.**

**A veces quisiera haber sido más simple y haber relatado el encuentro de Esther y Daniel de un modo más sano... Pero no: no he podido evitar irme por el lado del crimen. En los fanfics no me gusta desviarme demasiado de la trama original, (me gusta tomar pequeños atajos, experimentar leves cambios, pero sin modificar demasiado la naturaleza original de los personajes), y así terminé dándole a esto un final trágico, similar al de la película. Me gusta que cuando un lector leer un fanfic, pueda éste fácilmente visualizar a los personajes del libro/película/serie en cuestión.**

**En fin, las opiniones al respecto son importantes, así que díganme qué les ha parecido esta historia.**

**Gracias por leerme **


End file.
